Wedding Preparations
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Swinging the final door open when two knocks got no voice in reply, he was surprised to find Rachel, hunched over with her hands grabbing at the back of her unzipped dress. -Evanberry drabble -Post Furt.


The wedding ceremony was going to be starting less then ten minutes from now, and Sam had yet to locate his blonde girlfriend, so they could get into position for the musical number they were all going to preform for Kurt and Finn's parents. He searched the rooms in the chapel for Quinn, making sure to knock before her entered, not wanting to accidentally get a peep show he hadn't asked for if the ladies were still changing. Swinging the final door open when two light knocks got no voice in reply, he was surprised to find Rachel, hunched over with her hands grabbing at the back of her unzipped dress.

"Oh, sorry," Sam mumbled, even though backing out of the small dressing room would of be wiser then announcing his presence and risking her possibly throwing something at him for coming in.

"Sam," She sounded relieved, lifting her head, and staring at him with those big doe-eyes. "Good. I need your help." She gestured with a twist of her neck to the silver zipper just out of her reach. "Would you mind...?" She trailed off, letting the question hang in the air.

Sam stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, before snapping back to reality and realizing what she was implying. Rushing over, he grasped the metal and tried not to let his knuckle graze the creamy, smooth skin as he pulled it upward, he ended up glancing at the pink color of her bra strap in the back instead, before pulling the zipper all the way to the top. Absently, he wondered what the front of her bra looked like- was it all pink, or was there some kind of design on it?- then mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts when he was dating the head cheerleader. He and Rachel hadn't spoken more then ten words to each other since he had joined their little Glee club. Then again, he hadn't gotten past first base with Quinn yet, and he _was _a man... Though Puck often reminded him the Justin Bieber haircut he sported made people question that.

"Thank you." Rachel beamed, a mouth full of pearly whites. She didn't wait for him to respond, instead she spun in front of the mirror and grabbed a hair brush off the table beside it and began pulling her hair higher and piling it on the crown of her head.

"You're not wearing it down?" He felt the words leave his mouth before he caught himself. "Not that it's any of my business." The blonde added quickly.

Rachel frowned slightly. "I was planning to. I figured it gave off a more sophisticated, mature vibe." She paused. "Why? Do you think I should leave it down?"

He raised his hands up in surrender. "It's not my call, but I think you look cuter with it down."

"Oh?" She asked, amused smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Ah! I mean, you know, I just think it suites you more." He scratched the back of his head nervously, coughing out a chuckle.

The brunette turned back to the mirror and nodded once, dropping her hand where it held the hair up, letting the dark locks drape over her shoulders. "Like this?"

He nodded, stepping forward to stand behind her and pull all her hair back so it laid gently on her back. Sticking his hand out expectantly, Rachel nodded in understanding and handed him the little fake flower all the girls were wearing, then let him slip it behind her ear. "There," He whispered, his breath tickling her cheek and making her suck in a breath. Looking at their very different reflections in the glass, he nodded again. "Just like that."

* * *

><p>Two minutes of thank yous, good lucks, and goodbyes later, Rachel exited the dressing room and hunted down Finn where he'd just finished talking to Santana. Talking to him for a moment, she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the look he was giving her. "What is it?"<p>

"I thought you said you were going to wear your hair up." Finn commented, eyeing her hair with a contemplative look.

She smiled bashfully. "Well, yes, but a little birdie informed me it looks better this way."

Standing just down the hall, that birdie grinned, and whistled a happy tune all the way through the chapel.


End file.
